


Heart of the Hills

by Heidigard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Illustrations, Inspired by Art, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [this wonderful manip](http://watsonisgay.tumblr.com/post/77951469343/look-at-the-stars-look-how-they-shine-for-you) by [watsonisgay](http://watsonisgay.tumblr.com) and it inspired me to write this little poem about John and Sherlock for the "Sherlock (BBC)"-fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the picture is NOT mine. It belongs to Brianna. I only wrote the words and with her kind permission combined them with her work for posting. Therefore, please leave all comments and kudos concerning the manip on her tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to leave all feedback concerning the writing here with me ;)
> 
> Please don't repost or reblog this.


End file.
